This disclosure relates generally to bolt action systems for firearms. More particularly, this disclosure relates to straight pull bolt action systems.
A bolt action is a type of firearm action in which the weapon's bolt is operated manually by the opening and closing of the breech with a small handle. As the handle is operated, the bolt is unlocked, the breech is opened, the spent cartridge case is withdrawn and ejected, the firing pin is cocked (this occurs either on the opening or closing of the bolt, depending on design), and finally a new round/cartridge (if available) is placed into the breech and the bolt closed. Well-known examples of rifle bolt action systems are the Mauser system, the Lee-Enfield system and the Mosin-Nagant system.
Typically, the bolt consists of a tube of metal inside of which the firing mechanism is housed, and which has at the front or rear of the tube several metal knobs, or “lugs”, which serve to lock the bolt in place. The most common locking method is a rotating bolt. The Mauser and Mosin-Nagant systems each have two lugs on the bolt head which lock to the receiver and the Lee-Enfield system has a lug and guide rib, which lock on the rear end of the bolt into the receiver.